1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to receptacle units arrangeable in the bed of a conventional pickup truck, and the like, and more particularly to such receptacle units specially suited for use with truck beds provided with a suitable cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It generally is known to place various boxes, cabinets, and the like, either in the bed itself or on sidewalls partially defining a bed area of a pickup truck, utility trailer, or other suitable vehicle. Examples of boxes intended for such use can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,099, issued Feb. 24, 1976, to J. Celes; 4,215,896, issued Aug. 5, 1980, to M. J. Drouin; and 4,288,011, issued Sept. 8, 1981, to R. D. Grossman. The device disclosed in the latter mentioned patent is adjustable transversely of a truck bed so as to fittingly adjust to beds of various widths, while the container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,896, uses the tail gate of an associated truck for providing a closure to the container. This illustrates a basic problem with boxes as conventionally employed with pickup trucks, and the like, in that provision must be made for securely anchoring the box to the vehicle, and for providing a secure closure to the box or other suitable container itself.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,675,885, issued Jul. 11, 1972, and 3,810,273, issued May 14, 1974, both to A. L. Shute, disclose a cover arrangeable over the bed of a pickup truck, utility trailer, and the like, in such a manner so as to cooperate with the conventionally provided tail gate to secure the interior of the enclosure being covered. The use of such a cover is particularly advantageous, inasmuch as no special arrangements may be made for the security of various receptacles or other articles arranged within the enclosed area under the cover, while the cover itself may be raised in a convenient manner to provide access to the enclosed area as desired as well as to provide increased volume under cover for specific hauling situations. The conventional receptacle units provided for arrangements in a pickup truck bed, and the like, are not necessarily convenient to use in conjunction with such covers, however.
It is known to provide drawer units mountable on pickup trucks and similar vehicle bodies in which the unit slides rearwardly of the associated vehicle. Such devices, examples of which can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,784,027, issued Mar. 5, 1957, to C. R. Temp, and 3,826,529, issued Jul. 30, 1974, to R. J. Wood, generally slide as an integral unit, rather than individual drawers sliding relative to a fixed frame. The unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,027, is arrangeable on the floor of a pickup bed so as to be covered by a false floor which provides a load receiving surface above the drawer unit. By this arrangement, the entire unit slides rearwardly of the bed of the pickup truck. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,529, on the other hand, discloses a rack slidably supported above a sideboard of an associated pickup truck bed for movement rearwardly of the bed as a unit. A basic disadvantage of such arrangements is that these container units, once loaded with tools, parts, and other articles, become very heavy, thus, creating problems in anchoring the units against undesired rearward movement. Further, or else properly balanced, the unit can be somewhat difficult to manipulate.
Many load-carrying vehicles are constructed with a wheel well extending into an associated load-receiving area of the vehicle. Accordingly, provision must be made to accomodate such a wheel well if a receptacle unit arrangeable in the load-receiving area of the vehicle is to be disposed immediately adjacent a sidewall partially defining a load-receiving area. Examples of receptacle units which accomodate such wheel wells can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,722,352, issued Nov. 1, 1955, to W. C. Dehnell; 3,245,713, issued Apr. 12, 1966, to D. A. Ogilvie; and 3,727,971, issued Apr. 17, 1973, to M. L. Sisler. The principle disadvantage with such known units is that they must be specifically constructed for use with load carrying vehicles having wheel wells protruding into the load-receiving area thereof, and results in much wasted space if used with vehicles of the kind not having such protruding wheel wells.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,153, issued Apr. 4, 1961, to T. H. Brindle, discloses a cabinet structure for automotive vehicles which is arrangeable on a sidewall of a pickup bed. Doors of the cabinet structure open laterally for access to the interior of the cabinet, while trays are disposed in offsets of the cabinets. Lugs are provided on the trays to prevent their shifting within the associated cabinet structure.